Sora Meets the Dangalang Man
by Vheeri The Succubus
Summary: It had to be a drop gone wrong. Sora finds himself on Kami's lookout and meets some strange men on a strange world. It was not destined to end well. ONESHOT


Never heard of WeeklyTubeShow2? Go on YouTube and watch any video. In fact here, take this one:

/watch?v=Ls8Y7q31Tzo

If you've never seen this side of Piccolo, this won't make a lick of sense. Takes place during 3D because I honestly don't like writing Donald even though placing it during KH1/2 would make the most sense. Also, I don't think OOC-ness should be anyone's concern because I'm basing this off of a parody.

Sora Meets the Dangalang Man

Sora's eyes snapped open as he awoke. After blinking a few times he looked around to take in his surroundings. The area was wide, and all he could see was the sky and some sort of palace. After a few more looks he could see similar buildings on higher…poles? Just where was he?

"Ouough!" a voice said behind him.

Sora turned around and jumped. He wasn't sure if it was a Heartless or a Dream Eater he was facing but it was quite unnerving. Summoning his Keyblade, he took a defensive stance.

"Oh my!" the black being said. "How did you get up here without me noticing?"

"Y-you talk! What…um…are you?" Sora said as he relaxed his stance. Whatever it was, it didn't attack, but he still held his Keyblade.

"Me? I'm a Genie."

"A Genie?" Sora placed a hand under his chin as he thought back to another certain Genie he knew. He certainly had the odd skin color down. Maybe they just looked different depending on the world.

"Well I'm Sora! And uh, where are we?"

"You mean you don't know?"

_I dropped in after falling asleep._

"I… well…"

"What the hell is all this noise out hea'?"

Sora turned and had to blink a few times to comprehend what he was seeing. It was a green man with an extremely large head wearing white robes. He looked very similar to those typical aliens people read about in books or saw on TV. Was he on one of those types of planets? It would certainly explain the strange architecture.

"Hmm…" the green man hummed as he looked Sora up and down. "You got them Nabisco points boy?"

"Wha-?"

"The Nabisco points! I can tell from ya spiky ass head you dun come up hea' to train. But you gotta have them Nabisco points."

"I don't have any points. Sorry, and I didn't come here to train." Sora looked from the black man and to the green. Just where was he, and why were these people so strange?

"Look I just want to know where I am. If I'm on your property I'm sorry. I… can't really tell you how I got here either."

The green man gave Sora a long look before making a grumbling sound and speaking again.

"Alright then lil' boy. You on my lookout. On Earth. Nah if you ain't got no business hea' then get the hell off it."

A bit put off by the man's unfriendliness, Sora nodded then took a look around.

"Um, alright then. Thanks. I'll just…go."

With a quick jog, Sora made his way to one of the edges. Wherever this Earth was he was sure that he could find someone nicer to give him answers. Since he didn't exactly see stairs or anything, he assumed that this lookout couldn't be too high up, until he looked down. The clouds below the platform were thin, and he could barely see what he assumed to be the surface.

"Woah!" Sora yelped as he fell back and scooted away from the edge. True he had fallen far heights, but that was insane.

"H-hey!" Sora called out as he ran back to the pair. "Just how far are we?! I can't get down from here!"

"Then how the hell you get up hea'?" the green man asked, irritation clear in his already grumpy voice.

"I said I couldn't tell you!" Sora said, much louder than he intended.

"Mr. Popo."

"Yes Kami?"

"Get this lil-"

Whatever the green man was about to say was suddenly cut off by a loud sound and what Sora assumed to be been a man shouting.

"God dammit." The man, apparently Kami, muttered as soon as he heard it.

Sora searched the skies for the source. A beam of light was making its way toward them, and it was rapidly approaching.

"Dangalangdangalangdangalang…" the voice repeated.

Sora stared on until its source dropped right in front of him.

"Run, run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the Dangalang Man!"

It was another green man. Something Sora was beginning to believe to be the natural color of… whatever they were.

"Dammit Piccolo, I thought I told you ass to get the hell off my lookout. Why you back here?" Kami yelled.

"I came back her' to apologize. For real this time."

The smirk on his face told any observer otherwise. It faded, however, as soon as he set his eyes on Sora.

"The fuck is this?"

"Some lil ass boy who need to get the hell of my lookout. You too Piccolo!"

"Hold up." Piccolo began. "The hell is you wearin'?"

"Me?" Sora looked down to his clothes. They hadn't morphed into anything aside from their original change. "My normal clothes, I gue-"

Piccolo burst into a fit of laughter leaving Sora into an even larger world of confusion.

"Is something funny?" he asked.

"Is something funny?" the man mimicked with poor accuracy. "The hell? Lil' boy why you come out lookin' like that? Damn you look stupid as hell! Ain't even got no retarded ass normal clothes. Lookin' lookin' like-"

He paused to laugh some more.

"Lookin' like ya momma took all ya baby shit and put it together. The…" he breathed. "The hell is up with all them straps? You into that kinky shit or somethin'?"

Sora blushed in anger and embarrassment.

"Hey! Stop talking about me, it's very unfriendly!"

Piccolo blinked and fell to his knees, laughing all the way.

Kami's cane shook as he began snickering as well.

"Boy, you got to be on some kinda crack. Wherever the hell you came from."

Sora glared at both green men. If this was part of the test he really wish he could figure out what to do. Beating them with his still summoned Keyblade was a thought, but they hadn't attacked so they weren't hostile.

The green men apparently noticed his Kingdom Key as soon as he thought about it since the younger green man stood and pointed to it.

"Ok. Them clothes is stupid, and yo hair look more dumb than Goku's. I can get over that. But… why the hell you got that big ass key? What? You think you can, unlock some doors? You stole somebody key of the city? Tryin' to compensate fo' yo tiny dangalang?"

"No! It's my Keyblade and for your information it's my weapon! And, that's gross!"

This did not remedy the situation in the slightest. Apparently unable to laugh any harder Piccolo wheezed and placed a hand to his forehead.

"Aw man. I must be dreamin'. You can't be real. Mr. Popo this boy real?"

The black man tilted his head to the side and blinked.

"Ah never mind you weird."

"Ohghough."

Finally fed up, Sora scowled. He never scowled. Then again he had never met such mean people in his entire life, and many of the villains he met were pretty mean. Height be darned, he would just try to make do with one of his Dream Eaters. He had never tried to jump from such a distance, but any place was better than this.

In a sparkling flash, his Dream Eater, who he named Peggy, swooped in and landed by his side. The Pegasus neighed and nuzzled his cheek.

"You people are very rude and I don't want to put up with it anymore! I'm getting out of here, and hopefully the other people here aren't as mean."

Sora mounted the horse and galloped away, off the ledge, and made a steady but hasty decent to the ground below. A few seconds of stunned silence filled the thin air as the three men looked at the spot the abnormal strange was last seen. Piccolo was the first to break it.

"Yo was that just a fuckin' unicorn?"

END

TYPO MANIA! After reading this over, I noticed just how much spell check sucks, so I'm revising all my newer stuff for typos and republishing the story. Sorry if you think something has a new chapter and whatnot... but I think FF fixed that. Also, I might re-do this with Riku and put an M rating on it. I just don't want to have anything rated M because it scares people away and/or people usually click for smut or something.


End file.
